Dragonlance BEGINNINGS: Majere Complex
by sunshard
Summary: AU. Tika makes a wish. Sadly, she says the wrong thing, but it's too late, her 'wish' is granted, and she instantly regrets it. But will she learn to love Caramon Majere, who "strangely" has the same last name as the god she uttered profanities with?


Tika makes a wish. Unfortunately, she says the wrong thing, but it's too late--her 'wish' is granted--and she immediately regrets it. But will she learn to love Caramon Majere, who just "coincidently" has the same last name as the god she uttered profanities with? TikaCaramon, Part two of BEGINNINGS. Hopefully this shall be in the state of long-ness. Oh yeah, and there's a mention of Final Fantasy X: the Al Bhed race people-thingies in here. Rikku's here, too. o.O

-

-

-

**Disclaimer**: ...I own the whole set of Dragonlance Chronicles in paperback, though...- - oh yeah, and Al Bheds belong to Square.

-

-

-

_Dragonlance BEGINNINGS: Majere Complex_

-

-

-

Prologue: Make A Wish, Then Screw It Up

-

-

-

"Rao, kenm fru zicd senylimuicmo cyjat ic po uhmo icehk y vnoehk byh yht gedlrah gheva, fa femm knyhd oui y fecr! Fedr uin huh-aqecdahd sykelym bufanc, fa crymm pacduf ibuh oui frydajan oui fyhd. Fyed, fro tu E cuiht csynd ymm uv y cittah? Ur famm! Fyhhy tyda?" (Translated, that is "Hey, girl-who-just-miraculously-saved-us-by-only-using-a-frying-pan-and-kitchen- knife, we will grant you a wish! With our non-existent magical powers, we shall bestow upon you whatever you want. Wait, why do I sound smart all of a sudden? Oh well! Wanna date?")

-

-

-

Tika blinked and brushed a blood-soaked hand through her already red, sweat-sodden curls. "Eh?" she asked, confused.

-

-

-

Upon hearing about the legendary group of heroes, Tanis, Laurana, Caramon, Raistlin, Sturm, Riverwind, and Goldmoon, the young barmaid had decided to train and do "heroic deeds" to attract their attention; that way, there was a chance they would recruit her. Otik had treated her request to leave the Inn of the Last Home with scorn. But then again, who cared about the word of an old, quickly-getting-fat spiced-potatoes-maker?

-

-

-

Tika had recently saved a race of humans called Al Bheds, who were being threatened by draconians, minions of the Dark Queen Takhisis. At first, she hadn't needed to communicate with the Al Bheds much, but now, when they were asking her something, she didn't understand a word of it, and it could be important.

-

-

-

Her translator, a young girl called Rikku, looked at her sympathetically, then turned to the man who had just spoken to the barmaid--apparently, the Al Bhed girl's brother...named Brother. Do I sense irony here?--to berate him.

-

-

-

"TYSH, PNUDRAN, CDUB DNOEHK DU CUIHT CSYND! ED'C HUD MEGA CRA IHTANCDYHTC YHOFYO, YST CRA'C HAJAN KUEHK DU VYMM VUN OUI, VUN PNYCGY'C CYGA, FRYD TUAC DRA CISSYNO UV DREC CDUNO CYO?!! CDIBET ETEUD! HUF CRID IB FREMA E DNYHCMYDA!" (Rougly translated, that says "DAMN, BROTHER, STOP TRYING TO SOUND SMART! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE UNDERSTANDS ANYWAY, AMD SHE'S NEVER GOING TO FALL FOR YOU, FOR BRASKA'S SAKE, WHAT DOES THE SUMMARY OF THIS STORY SAY?!! STUPID IDIOT! NOW SHUT UP WHILE I TRANSLATE!")  
  
-

-

-

Turning to the barmaid, who was standing nervously away from the girl after her tirade on her brother, Rikku smiled sweetly. "So!" she said chirpily. "You have one wish! We'll grant you anything! Whatcha want?"

-

-

-

Tika blinked. This was unexpected. A few Al Bheds had helped her fight the draconians off, and so far all she'd seen them use were items and claws on their hands to fight. She hadn't seen one spark of magic from any of them. But she shrugged. A wish was a wish, and she'd make the most of it.

-

-

-

_On the other side of the Al Bhed Home, near the entrance_

-

-

-

"Tell me why we're here again," grumbled Caramon, unusually bad-natured. His Raistlin-side was showing, Tas pondered thoughtfully, lifting a pack of potions from a couple of Al Bheds.

-

-

-

Tanis, who had been gazing soulfully into Laurana's eyes, quickly snapped from his daze. "Er, why we're here? Because there's been news of a recruit that could help our mission to defeat Takhisis and all. Apparently he vanquished a group of scavenging draconians that were near this area. I thought we could use some more firepower, so we're here...in this..._place_..." he stared uncertainly about him at Al Bheds jabbering in their language, various stalls showing strange items, but mostly Al Bheds who had been pickpocketed by Tasslehoff. Shrugging, the half-elf went back to staring into Laurana's eyes.

-

-

-

Caramon slapped his forehead and re-adjusted his belt that was clinking loudly (being loaded down with weapons). "Well, I'm off to explore the city. I'll send up the magic powder if I find the recruit." Magic powder, borrowed from Raistlin, was used by the party when they were separated; they threw the powder up into the air and it created rainbow sparks, signaling their location. Unfortunately, Tas had been on a sugar-high one night and ate all the powder, resulting in his spitting iridescent sparks everywhere, and most of their supply of powder was gone. Pity. (Though the display Tasslehoff had made had was quite an amazing sight.)

-

-

-

_Back with Tika, Rikku, and Brother, at the center of the Home_

-

-

-

Tika closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, almost in prayer. "I wish that I could..." she began, when Brother suddenly snuck a feel on her.

-

-

-

The red-haired barmaid jumped, nearly a foot into the air, and turned around to face the guilty Al Bhed, shrieking into his face. "YOU STUPID PERVERT! FOR THE LOVE OF MAJERE (1), HOW DARE YOU TOU--"

-

-

-

And Caramon just happened to be walking by.

-

-

-

Then Tika heard Rikku gasp. The Al Bhed girl whispered, green spiral eyes glazed over, "The wish is done. You shall have your love."

-

-

-

Tika blinked. "...Huh?"

-

-

-

Then she understood. "DAMMIT, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!!!!"

-

-

-

_End Chapter_

-

-

-

O.O I believe that's the longest I've ever written. Wow. I'm...kinda...freaked out...now...I apologise if Tika and Caramon were a bit OOC. If you haven't played FFX yet, you probably won't get it...but...oh well. o.O Next chapter will be out soon IF you review, haha sucker.

-

-

-

(1): Majere is a god of neutrality, the red moon. He serves Lunitari or something, not too sure. I just don't understand WHY so many people share his name as their own last name...is it a trend, or SOMETHING?


End file.
